The Little Mer-Wendy part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/("Les Poissons")
(Cut to castle dining room. Peter and Birch are sitting at a large dining room table with Peter looking out the window at the ocean.) *Professor Birch/Grimsby: Oh, Peter, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around, rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion like some - *Peter Pan/Eric: I'm tellin' you, Birch, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her. *Scullery Maid/Carlotta: (chuckling) Come on honey. Don't be shy. (Wendy emerges into the dining room, wearing an orange long-sleeved dress with a white collar and wristbands and small black buttons going down the front, a long, white apron, gray stockings, and black stiletto boots.) *Professor Birch/Grimsby: Oh, Peter, isn't she a vision? *Peter Pan/Eric: You look - wonderful. *Professor Birch/Grimsby: Come come come, you must be famished. (pulls out a chair so that Wendy could sit in it) Let me help you my dear. There we go. Ah! Quite comfy? Uh. It's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Peter? (Wendy starts combing hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrased. She sees Birch about to smoke a pipe and brightens.) *Professor Birch/Grismby: Uh, do you like it? (Wendy takes the pipe from him.) It is rather fine. (She blows the pipe's contents into his face. Peter laughs.) *Scullery Maid/Carlotta: Oh, my! *Peter Pan/Eric: (clears throat) So sorry, Birch. *Scullery Maid/Carlotta: Why, Peter! That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks! *Professor Birch/Grimsby: (wiping the soot from his face) Yeah, very amusing. Barbara Jo, my dear, what's for dinner? *Scullery Maid/Carlotta: Oooh, you're gonna love it! The Mad Hatter's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab. (Cut to Mushu watching someone cook. He is humming to himself.) *Mad Hatter/Chef Louis: Nouvelle cuisine Les Chame Elyeses Maurice Chevailer (That someone is revealed to be a half-bald man with white hair and a bucktooth, wearing a green top hat, and green shirt, a matching bow tie, and shoes. He also wears a yellow coat. He is the Mad Hatter.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' (''He cuts off a fish's head. Cut to Mushu, who cringes and looks like he is biting his nails.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Love to chop And to serve little fish (On the next three chops, Mushu recoils.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah, mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish (Mushu looks like he is about to throw up.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons (He laughs in rhythm.) With the cleaver, I hack them in two (Then Mushu goes face to face with half a dead fish. Mushu makes a silly face and looks like he is going to scream. Cut to the shadow of the Mad Hatter.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? (Mushu hides under a lettuce leaf and tiptoes.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Here's something for tempting the palate ''Prepared in '''ze classic technique'' First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "pound", the Mad Hatter punds the fish with his mallet, and Mushu gets sent flying in the air.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (Mushu cringes harder while hiding.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Then you rub some salt in Cause that makes it taste nice'' (The Mad Hatter picks up a lettuce leaf and realizes that Mushu was hiding under it.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He picks up Mushu and starts to sing again.) ''Sacre bleu'' ''What is '''zis?'' How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent dragon? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go In '''ze' sauce'' (He throws Mushu in a bowl of sauce and then throws a dab of flour on him.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Now some flour I think just a dab (Mushu sneezes before the Mad Hatter takes him out of the bowl and stuffs him with bread crumbs.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt Cause you're dead'' And you're certainly lucky you are (Mushu spits out the bread crumbs with a wheeze.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: 'Cause it's gonna be a-hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' (''Mushu springs back onto the counter, and the Mad Hatter grabs him with what looked like a pitchfork.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: What is this? (Mushu claws the Mad Hatter's nose, and a battle ensues.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: Ow! (Mushu jumps away from him just as the Mad Hatter lands his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screams in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He holds his foot and jumps around around saying, "Ow!" seven times. Then he takes a bunch of knives and throws them at Mushu, who hides under a counter. The Mad Hatter is sent over there, ready to slice and dice. Then Mushu throws the bowl of sauce on the Mad Hatter's head. Now, the Mad Hatter is mad as he takes his cleaver and slices the counter. But he notices that Mushu is gone and notices that Mushu runs to a shelf full of plates and pans. The Mad Hatter runs with a mallet, and Mushu hides behind the plates just as the Mad Hatter jumped, crashing into the shelves.) (Cut to dining room. Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.) *Scullery Maid/Carlotta: I think I'd better go see what Mr. Hatter is up to. (Back to kitchen, which is now a total mess. The Mad Hatter is frantically looking for Mushu.) *Mad Hatter/Louis: (angrily) Come out, you little pipsqueak, and FIGHT LIKE A MAN! *Scullery Maid/Carlotta: Hatter! What are you doing? *Mad Hatter/Louis: Well, I...I was just...er, I'm sorry, Madame. (flashes a grin while the Scullery Maid scoffs and storms back to the dining room.) (Cut back to dining room.) *Professor Birch/Grimsby: You know, Peter, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour? *Peter Pan/Eric: I'm sorry, Birch, what was that? *Professor Birch/Grimsby: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (Birch lifts his plate's cover to reveal Mushu cowering down in the salad.) Get your mind off - *Peter Pan/Eric: Easy, Birch, easy. (Wendy lifts her own plate cover and signals for Mushu to hide there. Mushu rushes across while no one is looking.) *Peter Pan/Eric: It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow? (Wendy nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.) *Professor Birch/Grimsby: Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this dragon wanders off my plate. (Then he realizes that his dinner plate is suddenly empty.) (Fade to Wendy watching Peter and Copper from balcony.) *Peter Pan/Eric: Come here boy! (imitates growling) (He sees Wendy and waves. She is embarassed and goes back inside.) (Wendy is now wearing a frilly sky-blue pajama jacket, matching pants, and fuzzy slippers. She is getting ready for bed by combing her hair with the fork.) *Mushu/Sebastian: (takes the lettuce leaf off of himself) This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. (Cut to Wendy taking off the covers as if she was getting into bed. She sits on her bed, removes her slippers, turns around, pulls up the covers, lays her head down, closes her eyes, and falls asleep.) *Mushu/Sebastian: Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You're gonna bat your eyes like this. (He demonstrates, batting his eyes. Then he demonstrates, again, by puckering up his lips.) You're gonna pucker up your lips like this. And then,... (He sees Wendy is already asleep. Then he walks onto the pillow.) *Mushu/Sebastian: Hm. You are hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless. (Then he blows out the candle and falls asleep on the pillow.) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts